Warriors Sing Disney!
by Burning Silver Storm
Summary: What happens when a group of warrior cats sing Disney songs and tweak them to fit their personalities? Read to find out! Rated T since it's Warriors.
1. Part of Your World (Cinderpelt)

**Hi, everyone! Welcome to _Warriors Sing Disney!_ Here, certain Disney songs are tweaked so that they fit a particular warrior cat. I hope you enjoy!**

 **First up is... Cinderpelt, singing "Part of Your World" from _The Little Mermaid!_**

* * *

Cinderpelt:

Look at this stuff

Isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think my life is complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the one,

The one who has everything?

/

Look at the stars

Omens untold

How many wonders does StarClan hold?

Lookin' around here you would think

Sure,

She's got everything

/

I've got a mentor who helps me plenty

I've got friends and guidance galore

You want all these herbs?

I've got twenty.

But who cares?

No big deal

I want more...

/

I wanna be where the warriors are

I wanna see, wanna see them fighting

Walkin' around displaying - what do ya' call them? - oh, claws.

Staring at the sky you don't get too far

Claws are required for huntin', fightin'

Strollin' along down the - what's that word again? - sandy hollow.

/

Up where they hunt

Up where they fight

Up where they train all day in the sun

/

Wanderin' free

Wish I could be

Part of that world

/

What would I give

If I could live

Out of these confines?

What would I pay

To spend a day

Fighting for my clan?

/

Bet those warriors

They understand

Bet they wander free from the lines

Bright young cats

Sick of healing

Ready to stand...

/

And I'm ready to feel how the warriors feel

Ask 'em my questions

And get some answers

What's a mate for, and why does he - what's the word - love?

/

When's it my turn?

Wouldn't I love

Love to explore that hidden cove?

Out there, maybe

Wish I could be

Part of your world.

/

Out there, maybe

Wish I could be

Part of your world.

* * *

 **There's the first chapter! I'm open to suggestions _through reviews_ , but I might do them slightly later on. (Please don't flood me with suggestions, though :D)**

 **Please, leave a review on what you thought of this chapter!**

 **~ Stormy**


	2. Can You Feel the Love Tonight(CrowxLeaf)

**I hope you all enjoyed that first chapter! I know, it's really soon for an update - but these are so fun to write! Thank you to _Oo Half Moon oO, Sootfire, Assassin of Fire,_ and _Breathe the Shadows_ for reviewing the first chapter!**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Next up is... Crowfeather and Leafpool, singing "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" from _The Lion King!_**

* * *

Narrator:

I can see what's happening

And they don't have a clue

They'll fall in love, and break the codes -

Not just one, but two.

/

The sweet caress of twilight

There's that love everywhere,

And now since they are from different clans

Disaster's in the air

/

Chorus:

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

They're from rival clans, and she cannot love -

Those are the only things.

/

Crowfeather:

So many things to tell her

But how to make her see

The truth of my first love - No way!

She'd turn away from me.

/

Leafpool:

He's holding back, he's hiding

But what, I can't decide

Why can't he shed that proud disguise

And show how he feels inside?

/

Chorus:

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

They're from rival clans, and she cannot love -

Those are the only things.

/

Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far.

But how can it be? - codes can't be broken,

Yet love is where they are.

/

Narrator:

And if they fall in love tonight

It can be assumed

No loyalty to their clans anymore -

In short, their path is doomed.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Please, leave a review as you go!**

 **~ Stormy**


	3. Friends on the Other Side (Breezepelt)

**Hello, again! I hope you all liked the previous chapter! Thank you to _Phoenixfire, Sootfire,_ and _Storms of Silver_ for reviewing! ****Special thank to to _Phoenixfire Productions_ for inspiring this chapter.**

 **Next up is... Breezepelt, singing "Friends on the Other Side" from _The Princess and the Frog!_**

* * *

Breezepelt:

Don't you disrespect me, _apprentice_

Don't you derogate or deride

You're in our world now, not your world

And I got friends on the darker side

I got friends on the other side

/

We're shadows, and you're one now

Just the flash of claws, the gleam of teeth, can give you power

You'll be much stronger now, don't worry

/

Unsheathe your claws in training, learn to fight with ease

One wrong move from you and I'll do anything I please

I can see your loyalties, I can change it 'round some too

My claws deep into your heart and soul

/

So you won't do anything wrong, will you, _newcomer?_

Flick of my claws, and blood will shower...

/

I got power, I got power

I can kill when I don't try

And I got friends on the darker side

I got friends on the other side

/

The fight, the fight, the fight will tell

Whether or not you will train well

The fight, the fight, just begin

And try not to let your heart cave in

/

Now you, _apprentice,_ had every bit

You're but the leader and the deputy's kit

You thought you had it all, didn't you?

It was all fine, until you wanted more

This is the right place - you'll see what's in store

/

The weakest of your siblings, newcomer?

The Dark Forest will help you break free of all that scorn

You just want to be free, be strong, be proud

But you need blackness

/

It's blackness, it's blackness, it's blackness you need

And once you stay to fight with us, your path's black, I see

/

On you, weakling, I don't want to waste much time

You've been pushed around all your life

You've been pushed around by littermates

And your best friend and mentor

And everything has filled your heart with strife

/

But in the distance the you I see

Is exactly the cat you should always be

Train with me, apprentice

I'll show you what the Dark Forest means

/

Yes, are you ready?

Are you ready?

Are you ready?

/

Come join the dark side

Come join the dark side

Come join the dark side

Come join the dark side

/

Come join the dark side, are you ready?

Unsheathe those claws, bare your teeth, it's all right

And our lives here are brutal, so if you die, don't blame me

You can blame my friends on the other side

/

You found the darkness

You found it, now embrace it

Blood.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even it was a little on the darker side (haha I'm punny :D)**

 **Review!**

 **~ Stormy**


	4. I See the Light (Bluestar)

**Hi! I'm back, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter. Thank you to _Phoenixfire Productions_ and _Briardust_ for reviewing :)**

 **Next up is... Bluestar, singing "I See the Light" from _Tangled_!**

* * *

Bluestar:

All those dawns, watching from the shadows

All those moons, hiding deep within

All that time, never even knowing

Just how blind I've been

/

Now I'm here, lying by the river

Now I'm here, suddenly I see

Lying here, it's all so clear

I'm where I'm meant to be

/

And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the stars are new

/

And it's warm and clear and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once, the clarity has found me

Now that I know it's you

/

All those dawns, chasing fire omens

All those moons, living in a blur

All that time, never truly seeing

Things, the way they were

/

Now he's here, fire coating his heart

Now he's here, suddenly I know

If he's here, he'll blaze through the forest

I'm where I'm meant to go

/

And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

/

And it's warm and clear and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once, clarity has found me

Now that I know it's you

/

I know the fire meant you.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this chapter! It was definitely one of the more fun ones to write :) Anyway, I hope you realized that this happens when Bluestar is dying by the river and ready to join StarClan.**

 **Review!**

 **~ Stormy**


	5. A Whole New World (Rusty)

**Hi, again! I hope you liked the fourth chapter... Thank you to _Breathe the Shadows_ for reviewing!**

 **Next up is... Rusty/Firepaw (with a little bit of Bluestar) singing "A Whole New World" from _Aladdin_!**

* * *

Bluestar:

Oh

I can show you the world

Shining, emerald, splendid

Tell me, kittypet, now when did

You last let your heart decide?

/

I can open your eyes

The forest is full of wonder

Over, sideways, and under

Beyond your wildest dreams

/

Rusty:

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

Beyond the fence

The forest dense

My heart led me to my dream

/

A whole new world

A wondrous place I never knew

And now, I know

This is where I'm to go

Now that I can be one of you

/

Unbelievable scent

Indescribable feeling

It's what I've been longing

The endless forest that called me

/

Bluestar:

A whole new world

So many wondrous things to see

Rusty:

I'm finally free

I've come so far

I can't go back where I used to be

/

A whole new world

With new horizons to pursue

I'll hunt them anywhere

There's time to spare

Just share this world, let me be one of you

/

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

Beyond the fence

The forest dense

My heart led me to my dream

/

A whole new world

With new horizons to pursue

I'll hunt them anywhere

There's time to spare

Anywhere

There's time to spare

Just share this world, let me be one of you

/

A whole new world

It's the home for me

Just thrilling days

A wondrous place

I'm finally free.

* * *

 **I hope you liked that! This happens when Rusty first is given the offer by Bluestar to join the forest :)**

 **Review, review, review!**

 **~ Stormy**


End file.
